


Awakening

by owlaholic68



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, Swearing, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: When you have sex with someone, it awakens something sinister within. The next time you take your eyes off them, they become their Darkest Self.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Sabine is my Mortal player character from @dionynic's Monsterhearts 2 campaign.

Sabine’s first boyfriend was in kindergarten. It lasted for two days.

Her first _real_ relationship was in middle school. Nothing more than a few kisses. Nothing heavily physical until high school, until she and her then-girlfriend awkwardly fumbled together in her bedroom under the guise of “studying”.

That girlfriend, Johanna, had been dabbling in magic. Suddenly that interest became an obsession. Peaceful healing became curses, became dastardly hexes against anyone who dared insult or hurt her.

She even hurt Sabine’s next boyfriend, overcome by jealousy and rage at being broken up with.

That’s when Sabine learned she had…interesting tastes.

This boyfriend, Levi, _changed_ after the first time they laid together. Almost wolflike in his devotion, in his protection. Fierce and vicious. Unable to control himself.

“I’m sorry,” he cries, pressing hands to Sabine’s torn-up leg to try to slow the bleeding. His claws had bit deep. “I’m so sorry, Sabine, I – I didn’t mean to, please forgive me…”

She pushes past the stinging pain to smile. “You couldn’t help it,” she soothes. “Of course I forgive you, how could I not? It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault at all. So I won’t hear that nonsense talk, okay?”

Sabine kisses him and knows that she will be able to hold onto Levi for a long, long time.

* * *

People come and go. Sabine often gets in over her head, pursues someone she shouldn’t.

Donna was an example of this.

She would often visit the party store. Mostly to buy alcohol since she was over twenty-one, but she would always “coincidentally” come whenever Sabine had a shift. Sabine’s mother said that she rarely saw her otherwise, and it was odd how she always seemed to know when she was working.

Donna was charming and Sabine fell for her hard immediately. Dark eyes, greedy eyes. Too sharp, cutting like Donna’s sleek cheekbones. Sharp fingers too, delicate and thin, constantly fiddling with a button or a coin or Sabine’s hair.

“My treasure,” Donna called her. Whispered it into the crook of her neck, kissed the affirmation into Sabine’s temple. “Your eyes sparkle like diamonds, and your hair like silk, your skin smooth as molten gold. My jewel, how you shine…”

They laid together one night.

“Anything in the world,” Donna promised afterwards. “I’ll get it for you. Whatever you desire most, my treasure, whatever you’ve always wanted.”

“You,” Sabine answers. She yawns and turns over, stretching on her too-small bed. “I already have everything I need, I don’t really need anything. You don’t have to get me anything, Donna, you already spoil me too much.”

Turned away, she misses the odd expression that crosses her girlfriend’s face. She’s too tired to notice that Donna doesn’t respond, only holds her close that night.

She wakes the next morning to breakfast in bed. Donna insists upon skipping school and blowing the day off. Sabine laughs and reluctantly agrees. Just for one day, she promises. A one-day break won’t hurt.

The next day, Donna insists again.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sabine asks. The way her girlfriend is acting is starting to unnerve her.

“I’m feeling just fine, treasure.”

“Then I’m going to school.” Sabine stands and starts dressing. “I can’t skip two days in a row.”

Donna says nothing. She frowns and crosses her arms, watching Sabine get ready.

“You should wear the bow I got you,” she suggests while Sabine does her hair. She comes up behind her and slinks her arms around Sabine’s waist, chin on her shoulder. “The gold one.”

Sabine hesitates. She was going to wear pink today to match her sweater. But Donna seems to be in a mood, and if this will appease her…

“Sure. I like that gold one, it’s so pretty.” Sabine obediently puts it in her hair just over her ear.

Donna purrs and touches it, tracing her finger down to Sabine’s cheek, to her lips. “I’ll do your makeup, doll.”

“Doll?” That’s a new nickname.

“You’re gorgeous. Like a little porcelain doll.” Donna hops up to sit on the bathroom counter. She cups Sabine’s chin and applies a bit of makeup – a bit more than Sabine prefers, but nothing wild.

Sabine sneaks a look at her watch. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you after class?”

“Of course. Come over to my place.”

“Okay.” It wasn’t phrased as a question but an order.

Donna kisses her deeply. Hand on the back of Sabine’s neck keeping her exactly where she wants her. Almost makes her late for school.

* * *

Donna’s home is eclectic.

It is a collection of a hundred different smaller collections. Dolls, books, jewelry, clothing neatly arranged in racks, antique plates displayed on the walls nestled in between an art collection. Windchimes swinging above doors and windows, competing for space with chandeliers and bundles of glass beads strung from the ceiling.

“Hello, doll…” Donna kisses her when she comes over. Pulls her inside and treats her to her choice of her extensive tea collection. They sit together for a few hours, Sabine doing homework and Donna reading a magazine.

Eventually Sabine is done with homework. But not quite time for dinner. She stretches and laughs when Donna puts arms around her waist and picks her up off the couch, swinging her around.

“Come upstairs,” she requests. “I just got a new dress that would look _stunning_ on you, treasure.”

Sabine laughs and goes upstairs with her. Donna always does this, buys something for herself but was really buying it for Sabine to wear. She likes to play dress-up with her.

This time is no different, with the exception of it being longer.

A dress first, then a new blouse, then an old jacket that Donna makes a whole new outfit for, then another dress. All with pampering and primping and a collection of shoes, jewelry, and hair accessories to finish off each look.

Ten outfits in, Sabine is starting to tire.

“I think this is the best one,” she remarks. Swishes the floaty ballgown around. “I feel like a princess, Donna. But sometimes a princess just wants to wear some sweatpants and hang out.”

“That’s not what princesses do,” Donna argues with a chuckle. “Do dolls do that either? Have you ever had a doll that wore sweatpants?”

Sabine swallows a cutting remark. She manages a smile through five more outfits, each more elaborate and fantastical than the last.

A flirty skirt and off-shoulder blouse is her final straw. Sabine is _tired._

“Dear,” she murmurs. Leans forward and runs a hand down Donna’s chest. “I think this outfit looks great, but wouldn’t it look even better on your floor? And me on your bed?”

Donna only laughs and doesn’t take the hint nor the bait. She takes Sabine’s hand with grasping fingers and slips on a bracelet. “Oh doll, I’ve got one even better. You look so good in off-shoulder things, but the skirt could use improvement. Something with a slit, perhaps…”

“Donna, I’m tired,” Sabine snaps. She takes the bracelet off and tosses it in a pile of scarves. “I had a wonderful time playing dress-up with you, you know that I enjoy it, but it’s getting late. I’m done now. I just want to make out with you for a little while and then go to bed, okay?”

“No, treasure, but I’m not done,” Donna whines. Still smiling like she doesn’t realize how frustrated Sabine is. “We’ve got all night for everything else. I want to keep going.”

“Well, I don’t.” Sabine kicks off the shoes. “I’m done. I will compromise and allow you to dress me up for school tomorrow, but I’m finished with this for tonight.”

Donna grabs her arm when she turns away. “Dolly, don’t! I’m not done. We’re going to keep going for just a little while, okay? Another hour or so then I’ll be done.”

“No, I’m done now!” Sabine pulls away her arm. “You can do whatever you want up here, but I’m going downstairs.”

“No!” Donna gets – she gets scary. Grabs Sabine again, but harder. “No, no!”

“Yes, yes!” Sabine pulls away. Something like panic is thrumming in her chest. Still barefoot, she grabs her backpack off the bed.

Donna is blocking the door downstairs.

Well, there’s more than one way out of a room. Sabine resolutely walks over to the window and opens it. The cool night air ruffles her skirt.

“I’m leaving,” she declares. “You’re being weird and I don’t like it. I’m going to leave whether you like it or not, and you can’t stop me.” She puts one leg over the windowsill, then the other. Tries not to look down. She’s on the second floor and it’s not too far down, but it’s not close either. She knows that there are soft bushes to break her fall, but she’s still never jumped out of a goddamn window before.

“Sabine, no-”

The fall is not too long. Sabine has a brief moment of _oh-shit-what-did-I-do_ before her shoulder hits the bushes. She tumbles once before hitting the grass. Shakily gets to her feet and stumbles a bit – her left ankle hurts. Still okay to put a bit of weight on, so probably just twisted.

She limps to her motorcycle. Sucks to ride in a short skirt, but she’ll do it. It’s late – not like people will see her anyways.

“Sabine, Sabine!” Donna runs out of the front door as Sabine is putting on her helmet and starting the engine. “Sabine, don’t – don’t leave, I’m sorry!”

Sabine turns. Always too eager to accept a lover’s apology.

Donna is out of breath. She puts her hands on her knees, then rises. Looks genuinely sorry. “I’m sorry, treasure, I’m sorry! I – I didn’t think that – that you’d really jump out a fucking window! Are you okay, doll, are you hurt at all?”

“I’m fine.” Sabine sighs. “Listen, I know that’s sometimes just how you are. You are fun to be with because you don’t ever stop, Donna, but sometimes I can’t keep up. And you just need to pay more attention when I say that I’m done and I’m tired, okay? I’m not just some toy that you play with as long as you want.”

“Of course, of course.” Donna risks walking close enough to touch. She holds out her hand. Sabine takes it. “I won’t do it again, Sabine, I promise.”

“I accept your apology. But I really am tired and I think I’ll just go home tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow, Donna.”

Sabine thinks on the drive home. Should she have forgiven her? Probably not. Should she have jumped out of a second-story window? Also probably not.

Will Donna do it again? Of course not. She promised.

She does it again the next time they sleep together. It takes another near-desperate move for her to calm down. It takes two more episodes of this before Sabine lets Donna go. She’s all for lovers turning protective and dangerous, but not controlling like that.

That’s what she tells herself, at least. Truth to be told, it turned her on just a little bit. The thought of someone getting so obsessed with her like that. She’s always been attracted to the wrong people. Those who get fixated on Sabine with the smallest kiss, with each bit of affection.

As her mother always says, Sabine has _awful_ taste in lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Johanna is The Witch, Levi is The Werewolf, and Donna is The Wyrm. Thought it might be fun to explore how all of these Darkest Self variations work out with the Mortal's Sex Move.


End file.
